catsitefandomcom-20200216-history
BlizzardClan
Territory BlizzardClan has moved from their old lands and up into the sky with their new FLOATING ISLANDS. Although we still own that old territory, our new one is considered the main one now. To get up to the Islands, you need to take a stone staircase upwards. There are many different territories on the Isles, which means that there is a variety of prey and never usually a shortage of food. These different biomes include forest, snow, marsh and even mountainous ones - all within the utopia. There are barriers around the place so animals don't fall off. The Main Island ( which is themed almost like an enchanted forest ) is where the majority of dens are located, although members are free to sleep wherever they want. Stone huts have been made for members to reside in, the most prominent ones being those for the High Positions - which are usually decorated with flowering vines to signify importance. Overall, the camp is rather decorated, but compared to the rest of the territory it still doesn't stick out so much. They have kept their old territory, which is below the floating islands. Rules Rank LEADER [ HP ] The highest position in the clan. He/she/they keeps the clan in order, speaks for the clan, and finalises decisions. They have the right to command all the high positions, semi-high positions, and regular positions. There may be more then one leader in the clan. Tama Xerses VICE LEADER [ HP ] The rank between Deputy and Leader, Vice Leaders are often the ones to become Leader after the death/demotion of a leader. They are expected to be temporary leader if the actual leader is absent, and are trusted to organise events or raids whenever they see fit. Enigmaticsoul Saltcircles DEPUTY [ HP ] The second in command. The deputy's duty is to take charge whenever the leader is absent. He/she/they will help the leader, give advice, and make sure the leader's rules are put in action. They may ( though not always ) take place of the leader if the leader can no longer lead. Barry Mack HEAD MEDICINE CAT [ HP ] The healer of the clan. They take care of the sick, and help the queens. They also assist the leader in decision making. Head medicine cats are highly respected, but they are not allowed to promote/demote anybody in a medical position without the leader's permission. Mary MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICES [ HP ] Those in training to be a full medicine cat. They learn all about medicine and first aid. They are promoted to medicine cat when the leader and head medicine cat believe that they are ready. HEAD COMBATANT [ HP ] A rank below assistant-deputy, which is EQUAL TO HEAD PALADIN. They observe battle-tactics and organise raids with the Combatants often. Breadstick Sweetophelia HEAD PALADIN [ HP ] A rank below assistant-deputy, and EQUAL TO HEAD COMBATANT. The Head Paladin is in charge of the Paladins. He/she is like an assistant deputy, and will help the deputy from time to time. Focuses on the overlooking of Paladins and internal affairs. Redlipstick COMBATANT [ HP ] A rank which, despite being listed above Head Paladin, happens to be EQUAL TO THE PALADIN RANK; the only difference being them helping with the management of training and raids. Spectralpaw PALADIN [ HP ] Paladins are very important. They make sure the clan is always welcoming to new joiners, keep things civil and happy, and try to keep as many threads as possible open. They are under the Head Paladin's command. Variscite Enkonix Silvia Celina TRAINEE [ SHP ] Members who have shown their activity and potential, and with hard work will go on to be a Paladin. Their job is the same as a Paladin's. Pierce Kamari Riddler Rosalie Killua WARRIORS The majority of the clan; they hunt, patrol, mentor, and do other duties. They are usually 12+ months of age. APPRENTICES These are basically warriors in training. A person older then them will mentor them until they are old enough to become a warrior. When this happens, a ceremony will be held. Until then, they take care of keeping the camp clean and tidy, they take care of the elders, and go with warriors on hunting and border patrols. QUEENS These are females who are pregnant or nursing the children of the clan. They are kept safe in the nursery until the kits are old enough to become an apprentice, in which the queen will return to her regular duties. CHILDREN Creatures between the age of 0-6 months. They are technically not allowed to leave camp without a chaperone, but they typically do anyways, so not many members mind. ELDERS The warriors who have grown too old to carry out their duties any longer. They are respected and taken care of for the rest of their life. A crippled person may also become an elder. Former Positions ASSISTANT DEPUTY [ HP ] Third in command. Assists the deputy with their duties. They will take the place of deputy, if they are to have their position replaced. AUXILIARY COMBATANT [ HP ] A rank between Head Combatant, and Combatant. They assist the Head Combatant in their duties, also helping to look over the Combatants if necessary. This position is EQUAL TO AUXILIARY PALADIN. AUXILIARY PALADIN [ HP ] A rank between Head Paladin, and Paladin. They assist the Head Paladin in their duties, also helping to look over the Paladins if necessary. This position is EQUAL TO AUXILIARY COMBATANT. Politics Allies ColouredClan Windclan Sunclan BoneClan ShadowClan The Rift Hawkclan BloodClan ThunderClan Riverclan Enemies The Exiles Scarclan History BlizzardClan started as SnowClan back in 2007. It was made at a time when FanClans couldn't earn official status. The original SnowClan was led by Snowstar, roleplayed by wildkitty. When first created, it was a peaceful Clan that allowed free joinings. They only fought when they needed to, and like any Clan, had activity struggles. In September 2012, ViridianClan was created. They merged with ForestClan in February 2013 and then began to take over other Clans. ViridianClan won Favorite FanClan in October 2013, and then merged with SnowClan to make BlizzardClan in order to secure a board. The Clan is now led by Tama Xerses, roleplayed by TOHSAKA. History before that has not been kept track of and is still being gathered and recollected. FrostClan largely contributed to their history because they were sworn enemies who constantly fought, contributing to the post count. There was also once a tradition to hunt foxes, though not many remember it. It started from September 2012, first starting out as any other ordinary FanClan. Its members never went past 20, but they were always active and found plots within their lives. As we hit official status, then sapphire, then ruby, we continued to make a name and attract more members. Sometimes we hit rocky spots where there were a day without replies, but we always managed to get up again and burn lively. Around February 2013, we merged with ForestClan and hit our 50,000 post mark. There, we changed our name into ViridianClan and began to become more powerful by taking over other Clans. Our first successful take over was DawnClan, then PantherClan, then WhiteWaterClan, and so on. We hit our 100,000th post mark about October 2013, and successfully won 1st place in the Favorite FanClan contest as well. The prize of having it stickied helped in our member gaining process, and then squipy and I saw a chance to merge SnowClan and ViridianClan together because of our need for a board, and their need for increasing activity. SnowClan was founded in 2007 by Snowstar, roleplayed by wildkitty. This was a time in the site when there was no such thing as a FanClan earning official status, and it was considered, along with SunClan, to be an outer clan. It was an open clan that allowed loners to join freely, and mostly peaceful. They entered battles as needed, though they have been attacked numerous times. It's had its share of activity struggles, which in part prompted the merge with ViridianClan, but it has a long history and will continue to be around for a long time to come. Feliks was promoted to leader in late March 2015 by Star Council. He added the vice-leader position, and led the clan through several wars, human invasion and political struggles. He held his position until December 2015 where he was forced to step down after complications with major injuries he had suffered. Tama, roleplayed by TOHSAKA, took up leadership in early December 2015 after Feliks stepped down. During her time as a leader, she has split the Paladin rank into Paladin and Combatant, as well as Head Paladin and Head Combatant, and declared official-war with the Exiles. She also created the positions 'Assistant-deputy', 'Auxiliary-Combatant', and 'Auxiliary-Paladin'. Whilst fighting several personal battles, protecting friends, and family, she made sure to be there for the sake of multiple people, also. She helped to end the war between Solsticeclan and the Skulls, exiled Bill Cipher, and multiple other threats, alongside setting up multiple political affairs and strengthening important alliances. Religion and Customs